That New Transfer
by Sage und Oracle
Summary: Lave Latherlands is the only female shinigami. How will she manage when she's transferred? And what kind of things will she run into?


Hi I'm here with a new fanfiction! Don't worry, Corpse Party will not be stopped. I just needed to write about this idea. X3

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler and all the characters go to their rightful owners. Like Lave goes to me.

* * *

Chapter 1

In my original place, the female secretaries always asked me the same stupid questions.

"Is being the only female shinigami hard? Do the male shinigamis flirt with you?"

I always have the same answer. No, it's just as easy as if I were a male, and double no. The guy shinigamis are always teasing me and making fun of me. They don't think I'm strong enough to handle it because I have extremely thin and frail looking arms, and my overall frame is frail. Plus half of them are peverted idiots so they don't want to flirt with the girl that looks like she has the figure of a boy. I might as well be a boy, after all. The only girly things about me is my long hair and high-heeled boots. I never wear dresses or skirts. If I do wear them, I was either forced, severely black-mailed, or someone very VERY important asked me to. I never wear make up, and if I do it's very slightly. Honestly, I wish they would have referred to me as a guy sometimes, then they wouldn't tease me.

My name is Lave Latherland. I'm a big fan of the color black, and it's just about all I wear. Red is also a neat color, but too be honest wearing red doesn't suit me. Being a shinigami was fairly easy for me, at least when I was in my original shinigami group. Then I got a notice noting that I would be transferred to the Dispatch Management Division. For a while I was furious. I couldn't think of a reason why I had to be transferred, more or less why out of all the people they chose ME. When I asked my boss, he said that they were understaffed and we were overstaffed, and because I was the newest it'd be easiest to transfer me. I took comfort in knowing that it wasn't because I was a girl, and calmed down about it.

The day I was transferred was about as awkward the day I officially became a shinigami. I was supposed to go talk to William T. Spears, that way he could assign me to what I need and all that. Only problem is the idiots didn't bother to tell me who he was. So I was stuck in a foreign place with a bunch of shinigami I didn't know. I had been walking around forever when I finally got annoyed and saw some dude talking to a secretary who had blonde and black hair. I want over to him, grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. I was pissed.

"HEY! Do you freaking know who William T. Spears is!?" I said angrily, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yes, I do! That was a little rude though, I was in the middle of a conversation. Who are you, anyway?" He asked. He seemed to have a loud and obnoxious voice.

"I'm Lave Latherlands. I'm the new shinigami transfer," I muttered, waiting for the, 'But you're a girl!' comment.

"Oh..uh, you're our new transfer? Odd..I figured...ya know...," He motioned in circles with his hand.

"That I wouldn't be a girl? I'm the only girl shinigami, get used to it. Sorry, I'm kind of in a bad mood right now. I'm not usually this bitchy," I said, sighing, "What's your name and will you take me to William?"

"Ronald Knox. And yes, yes I will," Ronald said smirking, "Follow me!"

He walked off, and I followed. I stared irritably at the back of his head as we walked down halls. Of course where we ended up was the door I had passed about five times and never bothered to check. Mentally I face-palmed as Ronald turned towards me.

"There you go~! He should be right through this door, it's his office. If not, you can probably just sit and wait~! If you ever need help again, just come find me, alright?" Ronald said, and I'm pretty sure from the gleam in his eye he meant that in a flirtatious manner. So is here that the flirting begins?

He walked off, and I stared at the door. I needed to calm down before I faced this man. I don't want to yell at him like I did Ronald. Taking a few deep breaths, I opened the door. As the door creaked open and my black with purple highlights hair fell over my right shoulder, a man with black hair looked up at me. He sat at the desk working on paperwork, and his eyes were dead serious. The serious gaze made me feel awkward as I stood there, thinking what I should say.

"U-um...I'm your new transfer...," I muttered, staring at the ground and standing perfectly straight with my arms stiff by my side. I was like a board.

"So you're Lave Latherlands. Welcome. I'm sorry for the short notice but things have been getting a little challenging here for being understaffed. I take it you found your way okay," He said pushing up his glasses. I bit my lower lip.

"No, sir. I didn't find my way very easily. I had help from a guy named Ronald Knox. You must be William T. Spears," I finally said.

"So the flirtatious twit helped you," He said, sighing, "Better than Grell, I guess. Yes, I am William T. Spears. I hope you'll be willing to work hard and you won't let me down, Ms. Latherlands."

"I'll try my best...," I said, adding on quickly, "Sir."

William stood up and walked over to me, handing me a slip of paper and some paperwork to get started on, "Your first assignment will be tomorrow. You will be working with a partner. On this paper is where your desk is here, and you'll need to fill out this paperwork. Understood?"

"Y-yes sir," I said, taking the objects from him.

"You're dismissed. If you have any questions, Ms. Latherlands, don't hesitate to ask me," He said, returning to his desk and his own paperwork.

I nodded, bowing slightly before leaving the room, closing the door behind me. Leaning against the wall heavily, I sighed, finally able to relax my muscles. I never liked authority, they made me feel anxious. Looking at the slip of paper, I eventually found my desk. I looked at the bandages on my left arm, which cover nasty scars from an accident when I was collecting souls back at my old workplace. I sat down in my chair and leaned back, sighing heavily. I really hated paperwork. Then again, who didn't?

* * *

What did you think? I don't know too much about Ronald because I have yet to finish the anime. I'm so close though. TTwTT

I hope I did okay with the characters. I wasn't too sure. I'm bad at cannons. Imagine when I have to play Grell. Oh damn I'll have to be flamboyant and spazzy? Can i even do that? DX  
*Sage*


End file.
